Work machines, such as those in the agricultural, construction and forestry industries, perform a variety of operations. In some instances, a work machine includes a combination of hydraulic, mechanical, and electrical systems that utilize an internal combustion engine to provide the primary power to the many moving parts of the work machine. The work machine may have a drive system that allows the work machine to be movable on a drive surface. A typical work machine may also employ a work implement or tool to perform a desired function. The work implement or tool, such as a bucket, forklift, or grapple, is movably coupled to a chassis of the machine by a mechanical linkage, which may include a lift arm or boom, and controlled through the hydraulic and mechanical systems of the work machine. The linkage and the drive system are operably controlled by a machine operator using the controls of the machine.
In one instance, the machine may have an internal combustion engine coupled to the chassis. The engine may be coupled to the chassis to provide hydraulic, electrical, and mechanical power. The engine may be designed to operate between minimum and maximum working ranges, and allow the operator to provide inputs that allow the engine to utilize the appropriate working range for the operator's needs. Each particular working range may also create a vibration profile in the machine. The particular vibration profile may be created, in part, by the rotation speed of the engine and any rotational imbalances in the engine. Further, the particular mounting locations and structural integrity of the mounting material affects the vibration profile experienced by the machine. In certain instances, the vibration profile may cause significant vibrational forces on the different components of the machine, causing wear or stress on these components or requiring more expensive or complex designs for these components so that they are capable of withstanding such vibrational forces.
A machine is provided herein, and in particular, an engine mounting assembly for the machine that can reduce the vibrational forces created by the engine when it is operating between its minimum and maximum working range.